Names
The Eelian Pantheon – Occult Inversions and Perversions (Warning: Below lie manifold heresies.) - Agime, King of the Gods, God of Sun and Light, is countered by Emiga the Tyrant, the Burning Star, the Firebrand, whose symbol is a crown of chains. o Februun, God of the Sky, is countered by Nuurbef, Lord of Emptiness, whose symbol is the line of the far and empty horizon. o Lune, Goddess of the Moon, is countered by Enul, the Dark Moon, Mother of Witches, whose symbol is the black disc. o Solsten, God of the Stars, is countered by Netslos, the Void Between, whose symbol is a pupil-less eye. - Dianthus, Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Life and Fertility, is countered by Suhtnaid, the Barren Queen, Mother of the Stillborn, Reclaimer of Newborn Souls, Midwife to Twisted Children, whose symbol is the twisted bough. o Ithmius, Goddess of the Fields, is countered by Suimhti, the Vengeful Ground, whose symbols are cracked earth and weeds. o Jondan, God of Livestock, is countered by Nadnoj, the Masterless Beast, whose symbol is a red tooth. o Methicci, Goddess of Healing, Herbs, and Poisons, is countered by Iccihtem, She who Makes Wounds Fester, whose symbol is a maggot. - Charun, Goddess of the Land, is countered by Nurahc, the Quaking Earth, Breaker of Towers, whose symbol is the jagged fault line. o Togadine, God of Mountains, is countered by Enidagot, He who dwells in high, desolate places and wishes cold doom, whose symbol is a white peak. o Iccena, Goddess of the Forests, us countered by Anecci, She who would see the world reclaimed by all that is primal and green, whose symbol is the tree of thorns. o Londinius, Goddess of Wine, Ale, and Frivolity, is countered by Suinidnol, who makes men complacent and robs them of purpose, whose symbol is the spilled chalice. - Curculi, God of the Sea, is countered by Ilucruc, Breath Stealer, Lord of the Unknowable Depths, whose symbol is the drowning man. o Piscen, God the the Fishes, is countered by Necsip, who unleashes sea monsters, whose symbol is the shark’s jaw. o Tempasten, God of Storms, is countered by Netsapmet, who delights is dashing ships upon the rocks, whose symbol is the broken mast. o Xown, Goddess of Rivers, Lakes, and Streams, is countered by Nwox, Mistress of Stagnant and Fetid Waters, whose symbol is the mosquito. - Haracle, God of War and the Hunt, is countered by Elcarah, Overseer of Slaughter, he that bathes in blood, whose symbol is the cleaved skull. o Glumberdoc, God of the Forge, is countered by Codrebmulg, Patron of Rust, Breaker of Blades, whose symbol is the shattered sword. o Serivoord, God of Competition, is countered by Droovires, Lord of Futility, he who makes men fail, whose symbol is the cracked discus. o Hiretone, God of Roads, is countered by Enoterih, Follower of Twisted Paths, confounder of travelers, whose symbol is the endless labyrinth. - Osis, God of Death and Justice, is countered by Siso, Torturer of Souls, whose symbol is the grinning jawbone. o Ao, Goddess of Pestilence, is countered by Oa, who grants those who wound their sacrificial victims and leave them to be devoured alive by worms dominion over all that is mindless and crawling, whose symbol is the fly. o Io, Goddess of Famine, is countered by Oi, who makes barren the fields of the enemies of those who let their offerings to her starve to death in dark places, whose symbol is a figure bound and gaunt. o Eo, Goddess of Plague, is countered by Oe, who is honored by those who would leave their dead to fester in the wells and houses of those who do not properly fear her, whose symbol is a leprous hand. - Epearin, Goddess of Wisdom, is countered by Niraepe, who keeps all secrets, whose symbol is lips sewn shut. o Sericles, Goddess of Art and Music, is countered by Selcires, Muse of Graven Images, she who wills the creation of images hideous and profane, whose symbol is eyes turned upside down. o Hiksas, God of Crafting, is countered by Saskih, who unwinds the weavings and curses all the handiworks of man, whose symbol is the broken loom. o Achidemes, God of Scholarly Pursuits, is countered by Semedihca, who would have men wallow in ignorance, whose symbol is the blank tablet. - Davonii, Goddess of Love, is countered by Iinovad, Mistress of Hatred and Scorn, whose symbol is the inverted and bleeding heart. o Erxos, Goddess of Lust and Pleasure, is countered by Soxre, Lady of Agony and Perversion, whose symbol is a whip. o Klethos, Goddess of Jealousy, is countered by Sohtlek, the Woman Scorned, Patron of Vengeance, whose symbol is a hanged man. o Verish, God of Marriage, is countered by Hsirev, who watches the door for the unfaithful, whose symbol is one closed eye. - Tannis, Messenger of the Gods, is countered by Sinnat, Source of all Lies, whose symbol is the serpent’s tongue. - Scitore, Bringer of Justice, is countered by Erotics, Protector of the Guilty, whose symbol is a hangman’s knot at the end of a severed rope. - Obitese, Guide to the Afterlife, is countered by Esetibo, Confounder of Lost Souls, he that delights in making the un-burned wander in agony, whose symbol is a broken wheel. - Prosperos, God of Merchants, is countered by Sorepsorp, Patron of Scoundrels and Thieves, whose symbol is a two-faced coin. - Frect, God of Luck, is countered by Tcerf, master of hexes and petty misfortunes, whose symbol is dice rolling snake eyes.